


Pet Names

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Len, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nudist, Nudist!Barry, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sub!Barry, Submission, Voyeurism, slave play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: After a long relationship of being enemies, Barry has learned that Snart has some odd tastes and requests when it comes to them being more.  Which is how Barry ends up very naked and needy in front of whom ever Len brings home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and thank you. You’re the one who inspired this little fic and I hope you like it.

Barry shivered.  It was the first thing he really noticed about this little situation he’d gotten himself into.  Sure it had started out innocently enough.  Being flirted at for months on end and thinking it was just blustery banter from his nemesis.  Only to slowly start to question if all the pats on his ass and stroking of his leather covered ass was just talk.  It certainly had fueled his late night masturbation marathons in the last few months.  Fuck he’d lost count of the number of times he’d jerked off and came moaning Snart’s name.  So maybe that’s why he did it that lead them to this place now.   
  
They’d been inside the latest place that Captain Cold was hitting.  A priceless exhibit of antique gems and coins.  He’d been speeding in when Captain Cold iced the floor and instead of trying to skid to a stop and slipping so that his ass would be at Captain Cold’s disposal, Barry shifted his weight and slid in such a way that as he came to a stop in front of Captain Cold, his glove covered hand was cupping the good Captain’s crotch.  Captain Cold had let his laughter die on his lips as he looked down in shock at the fact that Barry wasn’t just cupping him, but fondling him right there in the open.   
  
“I think the floor isn’t the only thing that’s stiff tonight.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Barry what are you-” Barry tapped his coms and shut them off.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Snart had all but glared at him.   
  
“I’m showing you that turn about is fair play.”   
  
“And I was groping you when?”   
  
“Last week, you had a long stroke of my ass before you tried to get away.” Barry kept his hold on Snart’s crotch, feeling how hard and how big he was even through those thermal pants.  “And I’d say you were looking forwards to a little touch tonight.” Barry looked up at Snart’s wide eyes.  “Truth be told I’ve been looking forward to it too.  I like your hand on my ass.  But I’m betting you think about having more then just your hand on my ass.” Barry grinned, reaching in and undoing Snart’s pants, and keeping his eyes on Snart’s face he pulled him free into the open air.  “I’ve been thinking about this a lot...” He looked down and let his joy show on his face as he licked his lips.  “Fuck...” Barry leaned in and licked at the large swollen head before he took it into his mouth, looking back up at Snart’s face as he swallowed him into this mouth.   
  
Truth be told Barry had always been bisexual.  He enjoyed being with either sex and he’d had a couple boyfriends over the years, no one serious.  So he knew his way around pleasing a penis.  As his lips slipped down the length of Snart’s cock he kept his eyes on the lust blown orbs that Snart was no longer hiding behind his tinted goggles.  He was starring with naked lust into Barry’s eyes, watching his cock vanish into Barry’s swallowing mouth.  Caught up in their pleasure, there they hung until Len emptied himself into Barry’s firm lips and had to be helped down to the floor.  They sat side by side panting, Len still hanging pretty long if not quite as hard while Barry grinned.   
  
“So... that happened...” Barry smiled.   
  
“Kid, what the hell were you thinking?”   
  
“That you like my ass and I like the attention and you’re cute, and then there was something in there about holy fucking cow you’re hung like a horse... after that it was a lot of god yes and fucks.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Okay...” Len frowned as he leaned against the wall.   
  
“Was it that bad?” Barry looked at him.   
  
“No.  Not bad at all.  Just not sure where this leaves us.” Len’s brow furrowed as he tried to see past his own arousal to what this might be.  He had to think about the angles.   
  
“How about this.  We amend our previous deal.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“You attempt to commit crimes, I attempt to stop you.  Only instead of trying to stop the crime, I try to make you cum...” Barry smiled.   
  
“So I end up getting public hand jobs and looking a fool for shooting my load in public with no real consequences for you?” Len gave him a hard look.   
  
“How about if I manage to make you horny I win and if you make me horny you win?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“Win what?”   
  
“If I win, you’re on your knees sucking on my cock, and if you win I’m on my knees sucking on your cock?” Barry asked hopefully.   
  
“And if I want more... then just your mouth.” Len grinned as Barry blushed.   
  
“If one of us can catch the other one, they can demand anything they want after?”   
  
“Oh you don’t even know the can of things you’ve just opened.” Len smirked.  “But you’re on.” He reached over and gripped Barry’s crotch.  “And when I catch you next time, I’m going to enjoy the hell out of what I get.” Len stood up and tucked himself back into his pants before leaving.   
  
“Looking forwards to it...”   
  


***

  
  
Barry didn’t have to wait too long.  With in a week there was a bank alarm going off and when Barry zipped in he wasn’t too shocked to see Len stuffing money into a bag.  He grinned and was wondering how he was going to catch Len when he zipped forward and met with a blast of ice from the cold gun.  He fell to the ground clutching himself as he looked up at Len, the gun firmly in his hand and the other holding some sort of device.   
  
“It pays to have motion sensors set up outside the bank.” Len smirked and Barry’s jaw fell open.  Len had known he was coming and what direction he was coming from, all he’d had to do was aim and wait.  Barry started to get up and Len blasted him again, a low enough setting that all he did was fall to the floor with a slight layer of frost on his suit.  Len circled him and then shouted aloud.  “Everyone out.  The Flash and I have business, and it doesn’t involve any of you.” The hostages all started to leave but Len stopped one of the Tellers and handed her the money he’d been stealing.  “Here you go.” He smiled.  “Should all be there unless I dropped some.” He turned and started back towards Barry.   
  
“But...”   
  
“Sokay, I got what I came for.  You can have your cash back.” Len waved the confused woman off as he blasted Barry once again, keeping him low on the floor.   
  
“You gave up the money?” Barry panted, his teeth gritted as he tried to hold off shivering.   
  
“You’re the prize I was after.” Len smirked.   
  
“And what are you going to do now that you have me?” Barry let a little panic into his voice.  He was half hard already, even with the cold from the gun trying it’s best to keep him soft.   
  
“Oh many, many things.” Len reached up near the cowl.  “Vibe, you’re going to want to shut off the coms for a little while.  Flash can turn them back on when we’re done.”   
  
“I don’t think I’ll...” Cisco started.   
  
“Vibe, I’m okay.  We have a deal...” Barry blushed.   
  
“Okay.  Fine.” Cisco shut off the coms and sat there frowning at the displays.   
  
Mean while Len smirked.  “Glad you trust me.” He reached up under the edge of the cowl and started unzipping the suit.  Barry’s eyes went wide as Len unzipped it all the way down to below his crotch, leaving the pale expanse of his chest and his crotch exposed.  He’d stopped wearing anything under the suit because of the way it sometimes caught while he ran.  And one too many times of his briefs catching fire INSIDE the suit had weened him off of wearing them in the suit anymore.  Len took his cock in hand and started playing with it.  Barry lay there, unable to really move as he was brought to the edge of an orgasm only to be denied as Len stopped and went to his duffle bag he’d brought with him.   
  
“Just going to leave me out in the open for the cameras to record?” Barry licked his lips, his cock giving a throb, betraying how much he liked the idea of being caught like this.   
  
“I had shut them off, but I can always turn them back on...” Len smirked as he looked at Barry laying there.  “Didn’t know you liked to show off.”   
  
“I didn’t realize either...” Barry blushed.   
  
“Might have to play with that later...” Len smirked as he pulled out some sort of metal ring and opened it before fitting it under Barry’s balls and around the base of his cock and locking it into place.  Barry had been about to ask what it was for when he felt the vibrations driving him wild.   
  
“Fuck....”   
  
“Not a bad idea.  But first we’re going to play.” Barry tired to focus on Len but he was busy undressing Barry, slowly taking his chilled arms and legs out of the suit and undressing him till he was only wearing the metal ring and his cowl, laid out on the bank floor, suddenly very aware of all the open windows around them and wondering if anyone from the police force was watching this as they tried to figure out how to go about catching Len.  But as Len slid two lubed fingers deep in Barry’s ass he stopped caring about anyone noticing them and spread his legs and tried to get his arms to obey him.  It was as he started moving again that Len picked up the gun and shot a few low level blasts near enough to Barry that his body reacted by slowing down again.  “Can’t have you moving too much.” Len smirked as he went back to fingering Barry.   
  
“You’re evil.”   
  
“No, not evil.  Devious, dashing, and dastardly I’ll grant you, but not evil.” Len smirked.  “Evil would leave you encased in ice with this in you.” Len produced a rather large vibrator from his duffle bag and began lubing it up.  Swapping it for his fingers he quickly slid the over sized toy home, raking it across Barry’s needy prostate and making his whole being shutter.  “Let’s see how hard you cum when you can’t use your hands...” Len smirked.     
  
“Fuck...” Barry cried out in frustration at not being able to move his arms to get to what he needed or wanted.   
  
“Barry!” Cisco’s voice came back on the coms.  “Are you okay the suit stopped giving us input, what’s...”   
  
“NOT NOW CISCO!” Barry growled and the coms clicked back off swiftly.  Cisco hadn’t ever heard Barry like that and he was understandably shocked to be spoken to like that but knew enough to know there was a reason the suit wasn’t giving vital info about Barry’s condition if he sounded like that.  For his part, Barry was now flush with embarrassment8   
  
 and arousal down his face and neck as he looked up at Len’s smirking face.   
  
“Can’t really blame him.  I’d be curious why you’d taken the suit off while talking to me too.” Len smirked, working the vibrator around, slowly hammering it against Barry’s battered prostate till the kid could do nothing but lay there and writhe in pleasure.  A little more of that action and Barry was shooting blasts of cum that arched up and began to spray his chest and chin with his own seed.   
  
“FUCK!” He moaned long and hard as he bucked as much as his cold body could before he emptied his balls for now.  He lay there sated and basking in the afterglow when Len smirked down at him.   
  
“Sure made a mess of things Scarlet.”   
  
“First one always is big like that.  Cellular regeneration results in my first load being like I haven’t cum in a week.” Barry panted.  “Next five or six are usually normal sized.” Barry looked up at Len’s shocked eyes.   
  
“You... you cum about six or seven times a day?” Len was dumbfounded by the idea of cumming that much.   
  
“Oh, no, no.” Barry shook his head.  “I usually have to cum upwards of fifteen times a day.  Other wise I’m a walking erection  till I take the time to blow off some steam.”   
  
“Interesting...” Len leaned down and swallowed Barry’s still hard member and heard him moan at the stimulation.   
  
“A-almost no refractory period...” Barry whimpered.  Len smirked around Barry’s cock and began violently fucking him with the toy in his ass again till Barry was writhing and swearing up a storm before emptying himself into Len’s mouth.  Len swallowed and pulled off with a filthy pop before looking Barry in the eye.   
  
“Tomorrow you don’t cum for any reason.” Barry whimpered.  “You’ll spend all day with a raging boner and then tomorrow night you’re going to be at the corner of 5th and Vine in just a pair of mesh basketball shorts and a tank top.”   
  
“But...”   
  
“You’ll look like a horny prostitute.  I’m aware.  You’re going to enjoy it.  And by mesh, I mean the kind where when people get close to you, they’ll be able to see you’re not wearing any underwear.” Barry blushed but his cock lurched again, once again betraying him of how hot that idea felt to him.  “Good boy.” Len left Barry’s suit near him and the toys in him, he was at the door when he turned back.  “Oh and leave those on for the rest of the day.  I think that’ll make your job so much more interesting.” And then he was gone.  Barry had had to wait till he was warm enough to move, which thankfully wasn’t too long, to dress, because shortly after he got the suit back on Joe walked in to question The Flash about why Captain Cold gave back the money.   
  


***

  
  
Spending the day at work was torture the following day.  Granted he got to work for the first time in ages on time.  Not having to bring himself to climax a dozen times before breakfast had helped.  Though his raging erection had knocked off a few things off his desk so far, which always caused Julian to look over and then look down at where things had fallen from and frown at the fact that Barry’s jeans were obscenely tented out, and worse, by noon there was a damp spot where he was profusely leaking precum like he was pissing his pants.  Julian finally sighed and marched over to his desk.   
  
“Allen, what the devil is wrong with you this morning?” Julian frowned.   
  
“Side effect and consequences...” Barry blushed.   
  
“I don’t follow.”   
  
“You know about me being...”   
  
“The Flash, yes.” Julian raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I... uh... need to masturbate about fifteen times a day not to have this problem.” Barry indicated his crotch.  “But I can’t today.”   
  
“Surely you can... zip... some where and... unzip..” Julian frowned.   
  
“Normally that wouldn’t be a problem.  But I can’t today.” Barry sighed, putting his head down on his desk and his arms over his head.   
  
“I’m still not following.”   
  
“I sort of made a deal with Captain Cold...”   
  
“What sort of deal?” Julian sounded weary.   
  
“I try to stop him, if I catch him, he has to obey me.  If he catches me I have to obey him.”   
  
“ALLEN!” Julian looked shocked.   
  
“And we only made that deal after I got him to cum because we both realized we were attracted to one another and... well.. you heard how he just gave back the money he was trying to rob from the bank yesterday...”   
  
“I heard he has a private chat with the Flash...”   
  
“That ended up with me naked on the bank floor at his mercy...” Barry sighed.   
  
“And the no wanking...?”   
  
“His punishment for today.  I don’t get to cum till later tonight when I’m barely dressed and made to look like a hooker walking the street.” Barry’s jeans gave a throb.   
  
“Something I take it you’re looking forwards to...” Julian cleared his throat.   
  
“Yeah...” Barry blushed.   
  
“What’s he got you wearing tonight?”   
  
“This...” Barry reached into his bag and pulled out the cloths and laid them on his desk.   
  
“O-oh...” Julian blushed.  “But... there’s no underwear with...” He stopped talking as he realized what Barry was going to be doing.  “Oh.” He said quietly.  “I see...” He was starting to feel the first flares of his own arousal then.  “Can I see what you’ll look like in the costume?”   
  
“Julian...” Barry hissed.   
  
“It’s been a slow day, we have six hours to wait on the next round of tests we’re running, and all the stuff we have done and our reports are already down in Singh’s office.  So we have time for you to change.”   
  
“Alright..” Barry sighed before grabbing the cloths and flashing into them.  It was bad enough that Julian was going to be able to see his cock through them, he didn’t want to be fully naked in front of him for too long.  Barry walked towards Julian, his cock plain to see in the black mesh shorts that left nothing to the imagination.   
  
“Oh... dear....” Julian sat down on Barry’s desk.   
  
“I can’t believe he wants me to walk around like this.  I mean it feels like I’m going to start cumming any minute now.” Barry sighed as he turned back towards Julian who was trying hard to hide his own raging boner.   
  
“I can.  You look ....” Julian cleared his throat.   
  
“I believe the word you’re looking for is sexy.” They both turned their heads to see Singh standing there with the door open and papers in his hands and Barry’s face went red, but his cock didn’t even slightly droop.  It just twitched with this new level of exposure.  “Allen, do I want to know why you’re boyfriend?” Barry flushed harder.  “... is making you wear that tonight?”   
  
“Complicated system of a lost opportunity to make him wear something like this.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Ah.  And you’re wearing it now why?”   
  
“I asked to see how it looked.” Julian blushed as he spoke.   
  
“The two of you aren’t...”   
  
“No.” Julian said firmly.  “Just working better together these days.  He was telling me why his cock was a hazard to his desk this morning and I was offering sympathy.” Julian suddenly felt the need to kick himself because he couldn’t seem to shut up.  Barry was looking at him with wild eyes as Singh slowly turned back to Barry.   
  
“A hazard?” He arched a brow.   
  
“I sort of knocked things off... a few times, because it was so hard...”   
  
“Was?” Singh looked right at his cock and Barry was sure his thick precum looked like he was either pissing or cumming.  “I’d say it’s still pretty hard.  Was it like this in your jeans?”   
  
“Yeah...” Barry sighed.   
  
“Probably ruined the front of them then.” Singh chuckled.  “You know what Allen, why don’t you work the rest of the day in these.  It’ll save your work from being knocked off the desk because it’s easier to position yourself in those.” Singh looked Barry in the eyes.  “And you clearly like showing it off.”   
  
“Can you blame him.” Julian muttered.   
  
“No, I can’t.  Just remember to clean up after yourself.” Singh flicked his eyes down and Barry looked down and blushed at the not so little pool of precum accumulating at his feet.   
  
“Yes sir...” Barry’s voice shook.   
  
“Enjoy the rest of your day gentlemen.” Singh smirked.  “I believe I will mine.”   
  
“If you’ll excuse me...” Julian started for the door.   
  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Singh frowned.   
  
“To the loo to have a wicked wank and try to figure out why seeing him like this is getting to me.” Julian said before he fled out of the room.   
  
“Oh I could have told him why it’s getting to him.” Singh reached down and adjusted himself while looking squarely at Barry.  “Same reason it is me.  If I wasn’t married I’d have probably done so much with what you’re offering...” He shrugged before leaving Barry to stand there dripping precum from the front of his shorts and suddenly wondering if he should hope that Joe did or didn’t come to check on him today.   
  


***

  
  
Thankfully for Barry’s peace of mind he didn’t see Joe or anyone other then Julian who kept giving him odd glances and lingering stairs before he left for the night.  Barry finished up his shift and was on his way out when Singh called out to him.   
  
“Allen, get in here!” He shouted, making a couple people look up and several to notice Barry as he walked in his street clothes to the boss’ office.  Most of whom noticed quite quickly that Barry wasn’t wearing anything under his shorts.  Once inside Singh shut the door but left the shutters open so if anyone looked in they’d be able to see Barry from about chest high.   
  
“Yes Captain?” Barry asked.   
  
“Have a seat.” Singh indicated the chair.  “And let your shorts drop to the floor as you sit down.” He smirked and Barry blushed but did as he was told.  Sitting there with his hard leaking cock on display.  “So I did some asking around.  And no one knows you were into guys let alone that you were dating one.” Singh put his hands together in front of his chin.  “Which leads me to wonder when you might have met this guy that no one knows about since you barely have time for a social life let alone a private one.  And then it occurred to me that you might have met him during your... shall we say, extracurricular activities?”   
  
“Sir... I....?”   
  
“Strange thing.  Leonard Snart robs a bank, only when the Flash shows up he lets the hostages go, gives back the money, and has a very intimate chat with the Flash.” Singh stared at Barry for a long time before opening a file folder and showing pictures of the Flash, naked except his cowl, hard and dripping.  “Imagine my surprise when one of the snipers for SWAT asks if I want to see what the Flash looks like naked.” He flipped through the photos that showed The Flash getting fingered, toyed with, fucked by the toy, and ultimately the cum shot.  “I was pretty impressed that he has a camera hooked into his weapon so he can record the feed so there’s no guessing about what he shoots.” He gave Barry a hard look.  “Then imagine my surprise when I recognize the Flash’s cock.” He stood up and walked the photo over so that it was near Barry’s dick, a blown up image of the Flash’s cock.   
  
“I can...”   
  
“What?  Explain?” Singh tilted his head.  “Because almost anything you say would be implications about a lot of things and problematic for a great number of people.  And would ultimately be a mater of public record if the meta human blood test came back positive.” Singh gave him hard eyes again.  “So do you have anything to say Allen?”   
  
“My boyfriend and I worked out a little deal....” Barry’s voice broke.  “I... if I can catch him doing... something... then I win, if he catches me... he wins... and maybe recently he won... and I didn’t know you could put cameras in guns...” Barry blushed.   
  
“You need to make your... boyfriend... more aware of the situation.  The mask was a good touch, leaving the cowl on.  The only way to identify the Flash would be to see someone else who might look like him, naked.” Singh looked directly at Barry’s cock.  “But then that’s not likely to happen to much outside your lab or this office.  Correct.”   
  
“Sir?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Well I think once you get to work tomorrow after your little date tonight, which I’m assuming this is for...” Singh gestured to Barry’s bare cock.   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“Then tomorrow we talk about how we’re going to make this sort of thing vanish and what you’ll be doing around the labs from now on.” Singh sat back.  “And if I didn’t know he wanted you to go on this date with out having cum today, I’m pretty sure this would have ended differently.” Singh smiled.  “Now put your pants back on and head to your date Allen.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry scrambled at a normal pace to pull his shorts back up and cover himself.  He also grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door.   
  
“Oh, and Allen.” Barry stopped.   
  
“Yes, sir?” He frowned.   
  
“Maybe catch him a time or two, there are some priceless things that have... shall we say... gone missing... that the city would very much like back.  And if they’re returned... I’m sure the city can over look any... indecency charges they might want to level against the Flash, who ever he might be.” Singh smiled as Barry nodded, blushed and walked away quickly.   
  


***

  
  
Barry was thinking about what Singh had said when he sped to the place that Len had specified and started walking normally down the street.  Several people stopped to look at him, men, women, everyone really.  Barry was leaking copious amounts of precum as he walked back and forth until a car pulled up.  Barry was content to turn this guy down when he realized it was Mick driving.  He blushed horribly.   
  
“Red, he said get in the back.  The orders are in there.”  Barry nodded and got in the back.  Glad that Len had thought to send someone he knew, even if he had kind of hoped no one he knew was involved in this.  He got in and noticed a letter.   
  
__Hey Scarlet__   
  
  
  
__I hope you had a fun day at work.  Take your cloths and put them in your bag.  There’s a new plug and lube for you to put in your ass.  Put it in and turn it on high.  Once the car stops, get out naked, and go to the top floor.  You’ll be naked the rest of the night.  Mick will see to your bag.__   
  
  
  
__Len.__   
  
Barry blushed horribly but slowly pealed out of his clothing.  Folding the damp shorts and putting them in with the tank top in his bag before zipping it up.  He took the lube and was busy fingering himself open when the window between them rolled down, Barry was naked, his leg up in the air and three fingers firmly in his ass as Mick spoke.   
  
“You cum back there and the boss is going to be pissed.  I’d say keep it in your pants, but he told me how you’d be dressed when I drop you off.  Just try not to bust a nut.” Mick left the window down and looked Barry up and down as he finished fingering himself and slid the toy firmly into place before turning it on high.  He whimpered and his legs trembled as he tried to focus on not cumming.  And thus they drove until they reached an old apartment building with several lights on.   
  
“Here?” Barry swallowed.   
  
“Elevator’s about 30 foot in, you’ll want the top floor.  It opens right into the apartment.  He left instructions inside.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Don’t thank me yet.  Wait till you get the bill for cleaning your pre cum out of my car.” Mick said gruffly as Barry blushed and got out, shivering in the night air as he walked into the apartment and headed to the elevator.  He was never so glad to be unseen as he was to get to Len’s apartment.  It was strange to think that’s where he was right now.  In Len’s apartment, naked, no clothing and looking for a letter.  As he stood there shivering thinking back on all the events that lead to this place, he couldn’t help but give a throb of pleasure at how things had turned out.  Though it didn’t take him long to find the note, taped to the wall.   
  
__Wasn’t that fun Scarlet?__   
  
__You enjoyed being so naked didn’t you.__   
  
__I bet your hard cock is almost as red as that suit of yours.__   
  
__Sit down on the couch and get comfy.  I’ll be along shortly, and I’ll want a show for me and my guest.__   
  
Barry paled.  He was putting on a show?  For Len and a guest? Fuck.  He started pacing.  If he sped home he could probably do it unseen.  people would see the lightning and assume it was the Flash, they wouldn’t notice the absence of the red suit.  Fuck...  And then he nearly slipped and looked down only to realize he wasn’t just dripping precum but pouring it out in a steady stream that was getting thicker the more he thought about what Len was telling him to do.  Holy fuck.  He liked being naked in front of people?  He wanted this... He sat down on the sofa and waited, his body giving nervous little twitches as he sat in the cool dark room of Len’s apartment and waited.  He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there waiting when the lights came on and the door opened to Len’s voice.   
  
“I know it was a lot to ask of you.  And I know I owe you for it’s construction.  So how about I pay up now?” Len drawled as he stood where Barry could see him.   
  
“Is that... and offer because you know I’ve been wanting to..” Barry frowned, he knew that voice.  But that couldn’t be... Len wouldn’t...   
  
“Not with me.  Your payment is in here.”   
  
“Oh.” Hartley’s voice showed he’d been hoping for sex with Len.  Hoping for a while actually but as he walked around the corner, his shoulders slumped and head slightly down Len put his hand on his chest and stopped him before lifting his chin so he was looking right at a very naked and VERY aroused Barry Allen.  “Snart... the hell is HE doing here?” Hartley looked panicked.   
  
“He’s going to be your payment and our entertainment tonight.” Len smiled before helping direct Hartley to a seat in front of Barry and taking one next to him himself.  “Isn’t that right Scarlet?”   
  
“T-that’s right...” Barry blushed his eyes flicking between Len and Hart.   
  
“But I... how... I... yeah let’s go with how?” Hart turned to Len.   
  
“We have an arrangement.” Len shrugged.   
  
“Which we need to talk about after this.” Barry gave Len a look.   
  
“You said anything the other wanted.”   
  
“You want me to do what exactly in front of Hart?”   
  
“I think it’s almost painfully obvious.  I mean Hartley here has been a dear and made some special toys I plan to use on you in the future, and you, my dear Barry, you’ve not jerked off in roughly eighteen hours?” Len smirked as Hart’s eyes went wide.  “And I can only imagine how powerful that first orgasm is going to be.”   
  
“F-first?” Hart swallowed hard.   
  
“Our speedy friend here needs to cum about... fifteen times a day wasn’t it?” He looked sidelong at Barry.  “We’re going to watch him for a few of them... and then we might join in.” Len smirked at Hart’s open need for this on his face.  “If that’s okay with you Barry.  I don’t want to push you too hard.” He glanced over at Barry who nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.  “Good... why don’t you show us your moves kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> See a tag you like, write something for it. No Tag should ever be alone. And if you think this story should get more chapters, feel free to ask for it in the comments. Comments feed starving Authors and help us write and get inspired. And it helps us gauge what stories are getting the love. And which aren’t.


End file.
